Apologies
by kaymorgann
Summary: After the wizarding war, people have changed. Some for the better, other's not. When old habits are gone, can a new and different love blossom.
1. After it All

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, but the plot. This is all inspired from the mastermind J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: So this is totally my first fanfic, and since I ship Dramione, I decided to write my own. R&R PLEASE! THANKS!**

**Chapter 1: After it All**

** It's been 3 years since the second Wizarding War, but still I have nightmares. I mostly dream about the fiendfyre that almost killed me, but occasionally Voldemort's evil sneer creeps into my mind. You would think that my life almost ending would take up my entire dreams, but it doesn't. He ruined it all for me. My father is now in Azkaban for his supporting Voldemort. Even though he got a somewhat short sentence, it still is disgraceful. Mother just mopes around the manor, trying to erase all signs of the Dark Lord, but his presence still lingers. It is hard to get all of his evil out, and forget about all of it. **

** I honestly did not want to go back to Hogwarts, after all that happened there. I expected it to be demolished, but somehow the amazing school survived the war, and it is being rebuilt. Even though I did not really appreciate the school when I was there before, I decided to give it all another try. Attempt to make some happy memories there, try to erase some of the bad ones. This would be my last year there and I wanted to start over and make a good impression. I was no longer going to be the stuck up, mean, no friend Draco Malfoy. I was now the once mighty pure-blood who didn't care as much for blood status. I wanted to apologize to the people I tortured and hurt while there, mostly Hermione Granger. Ever since I walked away from the school and that evil Dark Lord, I have wanted to change and every time I think about the things I used to say, her face pops into my mind and I can see her face when I would call her a "Mudblood". I want to change, for her.**

**So, if you finished this THANK YOU FOR TESTING THIS OUT. I plan on continuing on and making this long. If you would like to help me out in anyway, THANKS IN ADVANCE. And please, review, i am going to need more ideas. THANkS.  
><strong>


	2. The Other Side

**Disclaimer: THIS NOT BE MINE! HARRY POTTER BE J.K. ROWLINGS. **

Chapter 8: Blossoming

As Draco and I were doing our rounds, he was being surprisingly pleasant. "So how was your summer Granger?" Was this some kind of trick? I kept expecting him to interrupt me with "Shut up Mudblood, no one cares." But he continues to let me talk. "Well, it was pretty uneventful. Compared to past summers and this past year." I was not about to get into detail with my best friends archenemy. That just did not seem right. "Oh well that good. Mine was also pretty uneventful, but nice nonetheless. My father only had to serve a couple months in Azkaban, my mother utilized the time he was gone by remodeling the manner. She said she wanted to 'get rid of all traces of Voldemort.'" I was not too sure why he was telling me things about his parents or his home. But I am not one to be mean and turn someone away. Besides, talking to him was a nice change. He was exceptionally smart, and we could have intelligent conversations, unlike Ron and Harry. Those two were quite simple, and I had to make sure they could understand what I was talking about. "Yeah, that's nice Malfoy. So when did your father get out of the prison?" "Oh he gets out at the end of this month. He has been in there since the beginning of June. He only got 4 months. So honestly, it could have been a lot worse. I never really got the chance to say thank you to you and Harry. If it wasn't for you two, I might have died, and my father would be in Azkaban for life. So thank you. You saved my family." Needless to say, my jaw dropped. Malfoy was thanking me? And Harry? The world must be ending for real this time. I had stopped in my tracks, and was gaping and Draco Malfoy. This was the boy who previous years called me every derogatory name in the book. He teased and taunted me every chance he got, along with making Harry's life that more difficult. Now he was thanking us for helping him. Thinking back to the times before when we saved him, it never really crossed my mind to tell Harry to leave them in the Room of Requirement. And I highly doubt Harry was going to tell Narcissa Malfoy that her only son was dead. She didn't have to lie to Voldemort, so it proves there was some good in her. I continued to gape at him. He rolled his eyes saying "Merlin's beard Granger, stop staring at me. All I did was thank you. Don't act so surprised." I finally closed my mouth and nodded at him. "Well I am pretty sure that I can speak for Harry when I say you are welcome." We continued to walk around the castle, mostly in silence. As we were coming around the corner, we could hear some students whispering, trying to be quiet, but failing. We stepped around the corner and saw a couple of Hufflepuffs huddled around each other. "Excuse me, but it is after curfew, and you should not be out. Now please, make your way to your house. You will not get detention, seeing as it's the first day of school. But if we see you out again, you will." Draco snickered quietly beside me. "Yes, now off with you!" The students rolled their eyes, but walked off. "That was a mighty long speech you made there Granger. You could have just told them to scram now." Of course that is what he would do, but I felt like I should establish my authority first thing and let them know the consequences if they disobeyed again. "Sure Malfoy, that is what you would do. But I want people to respect me and know that I am not going to be walked all over this year. I plan on standing my ground and showing that I am a capable woman who can hold my own." I looked over and saw that Draco was just watching me. Not really gaping, but now glowering. He was just watching me. It was quite unsettling seeing those gorgeous gray eyes peering into my soul. Well at least that is how it felt. "What? Why are you staring at me?" Draco gave me a crooked smile that made my heart flutter. I wish it wouldn't. I didn't understand why these weird feeling kept popping up. "No reason Hermione. Just glad I got paired up with you. I think this is going to be a good year." With that, he turned the corner and went down a flight of stairs. I didn't realize we were so close to the Slytherin common room. I just stood there, not really sure what to do. Draco just said he was glad to be my rounds partner this year. He even made it seem like he was going to enjoy being around me.

I walked in a daze to the Gryffindor common room. As I walked to the Fat Lady portrait, she asked the password. "Quid Agis" The portrait swung open, and I walked slowly through the hole. I looked up to see Ginny sitting on a chair bent over some parchment. She looked up as I stepped through the end of the corridor. "Hey girl. How did the rounds go with sexy Draco?" I didn't roll my eyes this time, as I sort of agreed with her. "What? No sarcastic remarks back. No eye rolling. What's wrong?" I was battling whether I should tell her or not. Ginny was known to have a big mouth, but she did keep secrets if I asked her. "I will tell you later when we get to our dorms. I need a hot bath right now. I think I am going to go to the prefects bath." Luckily, being the head girl, I could use the bathroom whatever time I wanted, and make sure that I was alone. Being able to use the prefects bath was something I was very much looking forward to this year. It was very luxurious, and I loved all the different kinds of soap and the scalding water. It was an amazing place to think. I walked towards my dorm and grabbed a change of clothes and my toiletries. I could seem to get Draco out of my head and what he said to me. Hopefully this bath would get him out of my head at least for a couple of minutes. Merlin's beard, this was going to be a crazy year. But I was bound and determined to make it a different one, and make it good.


	3. The Reason Why

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. WISH I DID.**

**Chapter 4: Change of Mind**

** As soon as I turned around and saw those silver eyes my heart lept. It infuriated me that I could not keep my emotions under control. Draco has always been attractive, but he made my time at Hogwarts hell, so I never really cared about how he looked. But when he isn't saying something degrading towards me, I can see the man he could be. The gorgeous, sweet, caring person I know is underneath that hard cruel shell. I wish he would let down his guards and let me help him. I know he must be hurting inside. His father is in Azkaban for supporting Voldemort, even though he walked away in the end. He was troubled even when the Dark Lord was still around. Maybe now things have changed, he will too. **

"**Hermione!" Ginny's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I snapped back to attention. "What Ginny?" I answered back. "There is no need to yell, I am right here." "Well, you weren't paying attention. I was saying that even though he is a bloody pain in the ass, Malfoy sure is eye candy, huh?" Merlin, that is all that girl ever thinks about is boys. "I suppose. I've never looked at him that way." "Please," Ginny rolled her eyes "how could you not see him like that. He is gorgeous. And he has a great body." "Yeah, I guess, but he has a horrible attitude, so I don't look at him like that. Besides, he is your boyfriends worst enemy." Maybe that would make Ginny stop talking about how amazingly gorgeous Malfoy is. "Yeah, I know. So anyway, are you excited to go back to school? I wish Ron and Harry were coming back, but they just want to start on their careers." The boys decided they didn't want to "endure another year of torture at school". Not that I really minded, I could focus on my work, and not worrying about Ron and Harry's work that I always end up doing. "Yes. This last year is going to be good, and I am going to study all year for my NEWTS." Ginny rolled her eyes and mumbled something about "like you haven't already started". **


	4. Change of Mind

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. WISH I DID.**

**Chapter 4: Change of Mind**

** As soon as I turned around and saw those silver eyes my heart lept. It infuriated me that I could not keep my emotions under control. Draco has always been attractive, but he made my time at Hogwarts hell, so I never really cared about how he looked. But when he isn't saying something degrading towards me, I can see the man he could be. The gorgeous, sweet, caring person I know is underneath that hard cruel shell. I wish he would let down his guards and let me help him. I know he must be hurting inside. His father is in Azkaban for supporting Voldemort, even though he walked away in the end. He was troubled even when the Dark Lord was still around. Maybe now things have changed, he will too. **

"**Hermione!" Ginny's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I snapped back to attention. "What Ginny?" I answered back. "There is no need to yell, I am right here." "Well, you weren't paying attention. I was saying that even though he is a bloody pain in the ass, Malfoy sure is eye candy, huh?" Merlin, that is all that girl ever thinks about is boys. "I suppose. I've never looked at him that way." "Please," Ginny rolled her eyes "how could you not see him like that. He is gorgeous. And he has a great body." "Yeah, I guess, but he has a horrible attitude, so I don't look at him like that. Besides, he is your boyfriends worst enemy." Maybe that would make Ginny stop talking about how amazingly gorgeous Malfoy is. "Yeah, I know. So anyway, are you excited to go back to school? I wish Ron and Harry were coming back, but they just want to start on their careers." The boys decided they didn't want to "endure another year of torture at school". Not that I really minded, I could focus on my work, and not worrying about Ron and Harry's work that I always end up doing. "Yes. This last year is going to be good, and I am going to study all year for my NEWTS." Ginny rolled her eyes and mumbled something about "like you haven't already started". **

**Chapter 5: Taking Chances**

** I really wish I had the guts to tell Hermione that I was in love with her. I had thought about sending her anonymous letters, but honestly, that seemed corny and I wasn't even sure what I would say. Not some sappy poems that got the girls hopes up, but then I wouldn't say those things ever to her face. "Checking out prospective girlfriends Malfoy?" a deep voice said behind me. I turned around to Blaise Zabini. **


	5. Taking Chances

Chapter 5: Taking Chances

I really wish I had the guts to tell Hermione that I was in love with her. I had thought about sending her anonymous letters, but honestly, that seemed corny and I wasn't even sure what I would say. Not some sappy poems that got the girls hopes up, but then I wouldn't say those things ever to her face. "Checking out prospective girlfriends Malfoy?" a deep voice said behind me. I turned around to Blaise Zabini. "No, I am just looking around the store." Blaise was an okay person, he was weird and quiet, but that was all I knew about him. "Why? Who did you think I was looking at?" Maybe he was just being his usual, thinking girls was all I ever thought about too. "It looked like you were watching that Granger girl, but I guess not. She is pretty, for a Mudblood." There was that word again. It literally made my teeth set on edge. "Don't say that word." Just thinking about it made me think of Voldemort and how power hungry he became near the end. "Sorry, didn't know you had banned that word. A lot has changed hasn't it Malfoy?" To say the least, things were different. "Yeah, well the war opened my eyes. I see how close-minded I was and how I made everyone's life a living hell around me. Even I wasn't that happy." "Yeah you were bloody rude." Blaise laughed. Nothing ever seemed to bother him, and he never seemed to take anything seriously. Not that we were ever really good friends, but Zabini was okay. He wasn't the worst Slytherin I had ever met. That title once belonged to be. I was anxious and dreading to see who took up that lovely honor back at school. I didn't plan on being the top dog in the Slytherin house, so someone had to step up. "So, Blaise, you're going back to school next week right?" "Yes, I decided that I would go the last year. I want to do good on my NEWTS and all that fun stuff." I knew what that was like. It was my favorite thing to be doing, going back to school, but I felt like I needed to, and maybe I would get a better chance to get to know Hermione there. Merlin knows I wouldn't have any reason to confront her outside school. At least I can make up a legit reason there. "Well, then I guess I will see you on the train." "Wait a second. I just remembered. Aren't you Head Boy this year?" Oh Merlin's pants, it had gotten out. "Yes, I am taking back my Head Boy duties, since I didn't really get the chance to do it before." "Yeah, well that should be a load of fun. Do you know who head girl is?" "No, they haven't said yet." I heard it was someone in Gryffindor." That would be the first time in years if a Gryffindor and Slytherin were Heads together. Maybe it would be Hermione. One can hope right? "Oh, I hadn't heard that. Well hopefully it is someone I can get along with and wont be difficult." And can let me live down my past. At first I thought it would be hard dropping my old image with Potter and Weasley there, but once I heard they weren't coming back, I felt more confident in my quest at a new Draco Malfoy, and getting Hermione. "Alright, well see you later Malfoy. I can see you are caught in your thought, and I have to get some more supplies." "Later Blaise." When Zabini walked out the little door chime went off and Hermione turned around to see if anyone was walking in. Our eyes met, and I just wanted to grab her and look into those beautiful chocolate eyes of hers. She blushed, and looked away. She was so stunning; I almost walked right up to her and told her that. But I caught myself before I went and professed me love to her in the middle of Flourish and Blots. I had to get out of there before I did something stupid and ruined my whole plan on how to get her while we were at Hogwarts. I would have a whole school year to get her to love me, and I did not want to ruin it by making her think I was poking fun at her. She didn't know that I had changed yet, but I was going to make sure that she fully knew and she will love me.

_"Draco, I love you." "I've waited for what seems like forever to hear you say that my love. I am sorry for being so horrible to you before, but I really have loved you for years. It was buried deep down and I refused to acknowledge my feelings then, but I am more than willing to accept what I feel and let everyone know." "As long as I know, you don't have to feel like you have to make anyone else believe." Her lovely soft full lips kissed mine, and I answered back with all the passion I had been holding back from for years. We lay on my bed and explored each other. All the time we had been apart were being made up for. _

Waking up that morning, I relived my dream. My dreams were the only things that kept me going. Not being with her now hurt so badly, I would have rather been asleep, dreaming her about her. Unfortunately I had to get up and get ready to catch the train. Today, I go back to Hogwarts, and hopefully start my plan on getting Hermione Granger.

**A/N: Sorry guys this took so long to update. I have no internet at my house, and I had to find someplace around this podunk town that had internet. When I finally found it, I hurried over to upload this. So, I will try to make it faster, but I am having some writers block and a hard time without internet in my house. Lol. Review. AND THANKS AGAIN TO TEAM JASPER 99. You make it a lot easier knowing someone is reading this. THANKSSSS!**


	6. New Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But the plot. Have fun!**

Chapter 6: New Year

I woke up this morning feeling like I had some kind of weird dream. One I have a lot, but can never remember. Oh well, it was probably nothing important. Today was the day we go back to Hogwarts. I was still at the Burrow, even though Ron and Harry weren't coming back to school, they were going to go with Ginny and me to the train station. "So girl, are you excited to see that eye candy Malfoy?" She refuses to let that go. I didn't really even look at him that long and sure as Merlin didn't say anything about him. "No Ginny I am not. Because he hates me and makes my life a living nightmare." "Oh please Mione, everyone knows that when a guy teases a girl, it's only because they like you." Man she will just not let this go. And there is really nothing there! "I think that only counts with little kids Gin. Not near adult people." I was really trying to keep my cool, but I was getting aggravated fast. "Oi, girls, let's go. You are going to be late gossiping." Ron was always impatient. And it really felt like he was trying to get rid of me. Maybe there was already another girl. Not that I cared, we are over, and have been for a while. "Oh don't get your wand in such a not Ronald!" Ginny rolled her eyes, but started to get the rest of her stuff packed. I was already done, so I charmed my trunk and other bags down to the door. As I was walked down the stairs Harry stopped me. "So you'll let me know if you need any help with anything and if something happens at school right?" Translation: Watch out for Ginny and make sure she doesn't do anything while I'm not around. "Yes Harry, I promise to look after Ginny. Oh and I will let you know if I 'need anything'." He blushed but then hugged me and said his goodbyes. Which were thankfully short, since I was feeling a little teary. This would be my first year without the boys. They were literally like my brothers, and I was so used to having them at school with me trying to get me to write their essays for me. We have been through so much together in and out of the school. When I got to the door, just Ron was waiting. "Wait, isn't Harry coming with us to the station?" I was wondering the same things, but leave it to Ginny to get there first. "No, he had an interview at the Ministry for an Auror job." Why didn't he tell me? "Well, that's the first I've heard about that!" Obviously he didn't tell Ginny, either. "Yeah well he didn't want to run blabbing to everyone, and not get the job. Ya know, didn't want to jinx it." "Oh please, everyone knows Harry is going to be an amazing Auror." Old faithful Ginny. Never has anything bad to say about Harry. "Yes, but I can see where he doesn't want to get his or anyone else's hopes up about this job and him not get it. He is just not use to things going 100%." I do see where Harry is coming from, I don't like to brag about my good grades or the possibility of acing an exam because I feel like if I talk about it, it wont come true. "Anyway girls! Let's get on with this. There is an hour until the train departs." Of course now Ron would like to be on time. Usually he doesn't really care. He wants us out of the house. "So Ron, you will be Apparating by yourself, and Ginny and I will Side-Along Apparate. Correct?" Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes yes Mione, you already know the drill, so let's get on with this." Merlin's beard he is grouchy today. "Well, someone has their knickers in a twist, eh?" At that comment, Ron disapparated. Ginny grabbed my hand and we were right behind him.

We Apparate inside the platform, surrounded by parents kissing their children goodbye, and kids pulling away form their parents wanting to get away as soon as possible. Ginny and I levitated our bags to the loading area, and turned to Ron. "Well, have a great year girls. Glad I wont be there, I hate school." He then nodded at us both and Disapparated before we could bid him farewell. "Well, guess that's it then. No Ron or Harry around." It still felt a little weird not to be boarding with Harry and Ron, but it felt like this was what was supposed to happen. This was my year, and I was finally getting to do my own thing. I didn't plan on being bookworm, frizzy-haired, no fun Hermione. I wanted to be confident, smart, gorgeous Hermione who could have any guy she wanted, but chose to keep them all on their toes. A couple of days before Ginny and I went to do a little school clothes shopping. When we were allowed to wear Muggle clothes around school and Hogsmeade, I wanted to show people that I had changed. Now I did not want to be slutty and look like I was trying to hard. I wanted to look like I had blossomed and finally felt good in my own skin. So we went out and bought new skinny jeans, a lot of jeggins, and a TON of cute shirts and jackets. I also got some super cute boots, converse, and pumps. Just in case we had a special occasion. I also brought along a beautiful gold dress I had bought. If I got the chance to wear it, people would deffinetly know I was there. By the time Ginny and me finally got on the train, many of the cars were full. But luckily we already had somewhere to sit. Ginny and me were in the prefect's car. I was Head Girl. I didn't know who was Head Boy, but it couldn't be that bad. This was my year, and I was going to own it. As Ginny and I made our way to the prefect's car, she babbled about cute boys and whom she hoped was also a prefect. "So I heard Dean Thomas was a prefect, also Neville, big surprise. Luna and Cho are Ravenclaw prefects. I don't know who the Hufflepuff prefects are or the Slytherin. I wonder who Head Boy-Oh my god." About that time we stepped into the prefect's car and heard McGonagall say, "Mr. Malfoy is this years Head boy and Miss Granger is Head Girl." I could not believe my luck.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading. Ideas are coming to me a little easier now. I think this is the longest one I've done. But I do like to put in some details here and there. I don't like it when people completely cut out the character's back-story. So thank you for sticking with me so far! Reviews please. **


	7. Fresh Start

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine..(sadly lol)**

Chapter 7: Fresh Start

I was sitting in the back of the car, facing the door so I could see who was coming in. Mainly I wanted to watch Hermione walk in. I was going to try to gauge her reaction, to see how much of a chance I had. I heard McGonagall say something about me being head boy, and as soon as she said that the car door opened and I heard the Weasley girl say "Oh my god." I looked up into the eyes of Hermione. She didn't look mad, or disappointed, just kind of shocked. Understandable, seeing as I am the guy who used to torment her all the time, and someone she couldn't get along with. I nodded to her and Weasley. McGonagall then said, "Welcome Miss Granger, you can go and sit with Mr. Malfoy, as you are both Heads. Miss Weasley, sit anywhere else." Hermione sat beside me, and I could smell her. She smelt of a fragrant meadow with a million different flowers, and clean air. I could smell her for hours, and would never get enough. It was overpowering where you wanted to scoot away to get some fresh air, but it was a little understated where you wanted to get closer to smell it better. About that time McGonagall started talking again. I had to force myself to listen and not think about how close Hermione was sitting to me. "Welcome to another year. Now I usually am not on the train, but seeing as this is my first year as Headmistress, I thought I would have a nice introduction for my Heads and Prefects, and personally tell you all about some changes at Hogwarts. Since the war destroyed a good bit of the castle, we saw this as the most opportune time to remodel a bit. The dormitories have been rearranged so the older students have rooms on the left side, and the younger is to the left. Now of course they are still separated for ladies and gentlemen. The ladies are at the top, and the men are at the bottom. There are also showers in each dorm, so four in total over all. There is also a Prefects bathroom at the very bottom of the tower, and it is the Gryffindor Prefect bathroom. Each house has their own. Now the majority of the classrooms are the same. Potions still in the dungeon, Astronomy still in the tower and so on. Now, if you don't already know, you will be paired up with someone from a different house to do your nightly rounds. The two Heads will obviously be paired together," as soon as McGonagall said that I looked over at Hermione to see her reaction. Besides her eyes getting large, she didn't react. She did look over at me, and I gave her another nod, trying not to give away anything yet. This was exactly as I hoped, that we would be paired together. McGonagall droned on about the rest of the pairs, but honestly I didn't care anymore what she said. I was paired with the person I really hoped, and nothing else to spoil my mood. "Now the only significant change to the classes is that all last year students will have a class together. Every house will be included. This is just like prep for adult life. We will teach you skills you need out in the career world, and help get you on the path you want for the rest of your life. No pressure. We will also be offering extra tutoring for NEWTS, and OWLS. The professors will be helping with that. Now I believe that is all, so begin on your cabin rounds, and I will get of this accursed train." With that she disapparated from the train.

I looked over at Hermione, "Well Granger, let's get this over with." She sighed and nodded. She looked out over the rest of the Prefects and said "Alright people, me and Draco will handle the rounds today, since it's just the train, you all go back to your friends, and we will see you later!" They dispersed, talking amongst themselves. Ginny walked up to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. Hermione turned tomato red, and slapped Ginny on the arm. She then turned to me and gestured out the door. We walked out from the front of the train just kind of looking in each car to make sure nothing was going on. I looked over at Hermione and said "So since we are paired up together, I figure we should make this easy on us both by being friends and not fighting all the time. I have let go of past grudges on you, and I feel you should know that I have changed my way of thinking, so I will no be harassing you with name-calling. I would also like to apologize for my behavior in the past." I looked over at her and saw that her jaw had dropped open. She looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Uh, well, okay, I guess. Nothing really I could say to make that any clearer. Thanks Malfoy." We didn't really talk the rest of the patrol. She just kind of kept to herself and it looked like she was in deep thought. I just looked ahead, wondering how this year was going to turn out. It seemed to be going good so far. I was paired with Hermione, I had told her that I didn't plan on being a total ass all year, she didn't run screaming when I told her sorry for the name calling previously, and she seemed comfortable around me. Once we got to the Slytherin end of the train, she turned to me, "Well, regardless if we are getting along, I still don't feel comfortable or welcome in the Slytherin car, so I will let you finish in here, and I will see you later at school." She then turned around and walked off to wherever she was sitting. I opened the car door and went to my seat by Blaise and Crabbe. I could hear Pansy Parkinson in the background whining and be bloody annoying about something to somebody. Thankfully it wasn't me. That girl was so obnoxious; I couldn't even stand her, which is saying something. I leaned over to Crabbe and Blaise and said, "Well I guess Parkinson didn't change any over the summer. Still as annoying as ever and trying to hang all over the first poor sap who looks at her. I will deffinetly be staying away from her this year." Blaise rolled his eyes and Crabbe snickered. Maybe this would be a good year.


	8. Blossoming

**Disclaimer: THIS NOT BE MINE! HARRY POTTER BE J.K. ROWLINGS. **

Chapter 8: Blossoming

As Draco and I were doing our rounds, he was being surprisingly pleasant. "So how was your summer Granger?" Was this some kind of trick? I kept expecting him to interrupt me with "Shut up Mudblood, no one cares." But he continues to let me talk. "Well, it was pretty uneventful. Compared to past summers and this past year." I was not about to get into detail with my best friends archenemy. That just did not seem right. "Oh well that good. Mine was also pretty uneventful, but nice nonetheless. My father only had to serve a couple months in Azkaban, my mother utilized the time he was gone by remodeling the manner. She said she wanted to 'get rid of all traces of Voldemort.'" I was not too sure why he was telling me things about his parents or his home. But I am not one to be mean and turn someone away. Besides, talking to him was a nice change. He was exceptionally smart, and we could have intelligent conversations, unlike Ron and Harry. Those two were quite simple, and I had to make sure they could understand what I was talking about. "Yeah, that's nice Malfoy. So when did your father get out of the prison?" "Oh he gets out at the end of this month. He has been in there since the beginning of June. He only got 4 months. So honestly, it could have been a lot worse. I never really got the chance to say thank you to you and Harry. If it wasn't for you two, I might have died, and my father would be in Azkaban for life. So thank you. You saved my family." Needless to say, my jaw dropped. Malfoy was thanking me? And Harry? The world must be ending for real this time. I had stopped in my tracks, and was gaping and Draco Malfoy. This was the boy who previous years called me every derogatory name in the book. He teased and taunted me every chance he got, along with making Harry's life that more difficult. Now he was thanking us for helping him. Thinking back to the times before when we saved him, it never really crossed my mind to tell Harry to leave them in the Room of Requirement. And I highly doubt Harry was going to tell Narcissa Malfoy that her only son was dead. She didn't have to lie to Voldemort, so it proves there was some good in her. I continued to gape at him. He rolled his eyes saying "Merlin's beard Granger, stop staring at me. All I did was thank you. Don't act so surprised." I finally closed my mouth and nodded at him. "Well I am pretty sure that I can speak for Harry when I say you are welcome." We continued to walk around the castle, mostly in silence. As we were coming around the corner, we could hear some students whispering, trying to be quiet, but failing. We stepped around the corner and saw a couple of Hufflepuffs huddled around each other. "Excuse me, but it is after curfew, and you should not be out. Now please, make your way to your house. You will not get detention, seeing as it's the first day of school. But if we see you out again, you will." Draco snickered quietly beside me. "Yes, now off with you!" The students rolled their eyes, but walked off. "That was a mighty long speech you made there Granger. You could have just told them to scram now." Of course that is what he would do, but I felt like I should establish my authority first thing and let them know the consequences if they disobeyed again. "Sure Malfoy, that is what you would do. But I want people to respect me and know that I am not going to be walked all over this year. I plan on standing my ground and showing that I am a capable woman who can hold my own." I looked over and saw that Draco was just watching me. Not really gaping, but now glowering. He was just watching me. It was quite unsettling seeing those gorgeous gray eyes peering into my soul. Well at least that is how it felt. "What? Why are you staring at me?" Draco gave me a crooked smile that made my heart flutter. I wish it wouldn't. I didn't understand why these weird feeling kept popping up. "No reason Hermione. Just glad I got paired up with you. I think this is going to be a good year." With that, he turned the corner and went down a flight of stairs. I didn't realize we were so close to the Slytherin common room. I just stood there, not really sure what to do. Draco just said he was glad to be my rounds partner this year. He even made it seem like he was going to enjoy being around me.

I walked in a daze to the Gryffindor common room. As I walked to the Fat Lady portrait, she asked the password. "Quid Agis" The portrait swung open, and I walked slowly through the hole. I looked up to see Ginny sitting on a chair bent over some parchment. She looked up as I stepped through the end of the corridor. "Hey girl. How did the rounds go with sexy Draco?" I didn't roll my eyes this time, as I sort of agreed with her. "What? No sarcastic remarks back. No eye rolling. What's wrong?" I was battling whether I should tell her or not. Ginny was known to have a big mouth, but she did keep secrets if I asked her. "I will tell you later when we get to our dorms. I need a hot bath right now. I think I am going to go to the prefects bath." Luckily, being the head girl, I could use the bathroom whatever time I wanted, and make sure that I was alone. Being able to use the prefects bath was something I was very much looking forward to this year. It was very luxurious, and I loved all the different kinds of soap and the scalding water. It was an amazing place to think. I walked towards my dorm and grabbed a change of clothes and my toiletries. I could seem to get Draco out of my head and what he said to me. Hopefully this bath would get him out of my head at least for a couple of minutes. Merlin's beard, this was going to be a crazy year. But I was bound and determined to make it a different one, and make it good.


	9. Courage

**Disclaimer: THIS NOT IS MINE! HARRY POTTER BE J.K. ROWLINGS. **

Chapter 9: Courage

As I walked down the stairs to the Slytherin common room, I thought to myself what I said to Hermione. I kind of wanted to hint towards her that I was looking forward to being around her all year, but I didn't want to freak her out by being too forward. I really wanted to hurry and be in a relationship with her, but I was going to take my time and make sure that she trusted me and knew that I wasn't trying to make a game or conquest out of her. As I was walking down into the main corridor, I heard someone arguing. "No, I don't think he should be around here anymore. He isn't like us anymore, and I think he is trying to get with that Mudblood girl." "Well he still is a Slytherin and I don't think he is going to take to your takeover very well. He has been the leader of this house for a while. Even the older students listened more to him when he was younger than them." I sat back around the corner listening to whoever was talking. I couldn't really place whom the voices belonged to. "Well, still. He isn't the 'Prince of Slytherin' anymore. His parents disgraced the Pureblood community by his failure and Draco didn't do much better. Always letting Potter get the better of him." At the mention of my name, I walked around the corner to see who was talking. My curiosity got the better of me. As I turned the corner I saw who was talking so horribly about me. It was Theodore Nott and Tracey Davis, two nobodies that really didn't mean anything, but apparently wanted to become some big shots. "Ummhmm." I cleared my throat loudly so they knew that I was around and heard them. "Excuse me, but it is past curfew and you should not be out." "Oh shove off Malfoy." Of course the first to talk would be Nott. I could already tell that he was going to test my nerves this year. Then the girl Tracey said something, "We are only standing outside the common room, and it's not like we are on the other side of the castle." Already. The beginning of the school year, and someone was going to make this difficult. "Look Nott I don't care where you are, get to your dorms or I will give you a detention the first day." They both huffed, but turned and walked through the entrance. Man, I really hoped this was not how it was going to be all year. And not that it really bothers me, but why were they talking about me. I knew that some people were going to be rude considering all that happened to my family, but I didn't think they were going to start as soon as school started. Oh well. I walked to the Slytherin entrance and mumbled the password. As soon as I walked through, I spotted Crabbe and Blaise. I walked over to them. "So apparently people are talking bad about me and my family." Crabbe looked down; Blaise said, "Yeah, well you shouldn't be surprised. People are going to. They are also going to act like there own families were part of Voldemort's gang. Everyone wants to point the finger, but no one is taking responsibility." He was completely right. Everyone wanted to act like their families were perfect, and no one even dared to join Voldemort. But we all know that the majority of these Slytherins' parents were Death Eaters. But whatever, water under the bridge for me, and I didn't care what they thought anyway. I just really hoped that they didn't set out to make my last year unmanageable. I already knew that once Hermione and me became a couple that was going to create a scandal. 'The boy who once thought Muggle-borns were scum now dating the biggest one of them all.' Well I refused to let anyone talk about her like that. If I hear a single one of them utter the word 'Mudblood', there was going to be hell to pay. I bid Blaise and Crabbe goodnight, and went to get some clothes to change into. I decided to go take a nice long bath in the prefect's bathroom. Now that I had that opportunity, I was deffinetly not going to pass it up. I walked up the stairs, went to my trunk, and grabbed some pants and a long sleeve shirt. I then went back down the stairs, out the common room door, and up another flight of stairs to the bathroom. People always complained that they dungeons were cold, but I never really felt it. Maybe I had gotten so used to it. Sometimes I hate how far down the Slytherin common room was. It takes forever to get anywhere. I really hoped Moaning Myrtle wasn't haunting the prefect's bath today. I didn't want to have to make sure she wasn't trying to sneak a peek. I walked up to the door to the bathroom, walked in, and saw her. She was standing by the stairs leading down into the bath. All she had on was her bra and underwear. I didn't realize before how perfect her body was. She was curvy around her hips and butt, but the rest of her was shapely and beautiful. She then took off her bra and underwear, pulled her hair up, and walked into the bath. I couldn't look away, even though I knew this was weird and I was basically a peeping tom. I could see her running her hands over her body, spreading the soap all over. She was so incredibly sexy; I could already feel my arousal. I then saw her lean back, resting her head against the side, and dip her hands under the water down towards her vagina. She then starting moaning, moving one hand up to fondle her breasts. I couldn't believe I was watching her masturbate. I pushed my hand down my pants and starting stroking myself. "Instead of me having to do this myself, and vice versa, why don't you get in this bath with me and make love to me, Draco Malfoy." I was startled, jerking my hand out of my pants and opening my eyes. Hermione was staring right at me, touching her breasts, beckoning me with her eyes. "How did you know I was here?" I though I was quiet the whole time. "Let's save all the questions and crap till after you make me cum." That was all I needed to hear, I stripped as I was walking to the bath, my erection popping out of my pants. "Ooh, I always thought you were big down there, but I had no idea how big you were. This is going to be amazing, I can already tell." I got into the bath, and Hermione moved over and straddled me. Our lips touched, and it was always how I imagined it. Her kiss was hypnotic. It became deeper, and she then positioned herself over my cock and slipped it inside. I gasped, she was so tight. "Oh my god Draco, your cock feels amazing inside me." She then started riding me, putting my hands on her ass and pushing her breasts to my face. "Dear Merlin Hermione! I feel so good being inside you. I have waited for this for so long." She moaned and rode me harder. "Draco, kiss my breasts." I happily obliged. I took those delicious breasts and sucked on one nipple at a time. Her skin tasted so good. I sucked, she moaned and rode me even harder. The water from the bath was sloshing everywhere. I then grabbed her hair, pulled her head back and started kissing her neck and gently nibbling on her. "Oh my god Draco, I think I'm about to come." I was almost there too. "God Hermione, ride me harder." She moaned even louder, throwing her head back. I grabbed her ass and pulled her even closer, shoving my cock into her tight pussy. She screamed "DRACO!" and I moaned her name. I then came all inside her, and she shuddered her climax. "Oh my god, that was amazing." She took the words right out of my mouth. She then kissed me again, deep and hard, and then said, "Thanks for that. Bye." She got out of the bath, did a spell that put on her clothes and dried her hair, and walked out. I was awe struck, just sitting in the bath, my limp cock still throbbing. I could still feel the sensation of being inside her. Oh my God, that was so damn hot. I got out, put my clothes on, and walked back up to my dorm, Hermione's voice screaming my name still echoing in my head.

A/N: I know, smut was kind of sudden, but I was really feeling it. Thanks for sticking with me this far. And all the people who keep adding me to their favorites and stuff, THANK YOU SO MUCH.


	10. No Boundaries

**Disclaimer: THIS NOT IS MINE! HARRY POTTER BE J.K. ROWLINGS. **

**Chapter 10: No Boundaries**

** I walked back to my dorm thinking about what happened. I honestly had no clue what possessed me to do that, but as soon as I saw him watching me while I was in the bath, I was just overcome with this insatiable urge to feel him inside me. It was like some other person took over and made me into this nymphomaniac who didn't care whom she did it with, just as long as she got some. But that was also a lie, because I knew that I wanted Draco Malfoy, and I acted on that urge. How was I going to do rounds with him the next night or be in the same classroom with him without feeling weird, or worse, want to do it again. He was just so damn hot it was ridiculous. I walked into my dorm and saw Ginny was still up. "Oh, hey Ginny, why are you still awake? It's late." She looked me up and down and gave me an odd look. "Well, I was just waiting up for you. I couldn't sleep, so I figured we could gossip about people, but I can sense that we need to talk about you." Man she was really good at picking up on feelings. "Yeah, well I'm not sure if I want to talk about it right now. I'm feeling kind of conflicted." I really wasn't sure that I wanted to tell her about it right now. I wasn't sure that I wanted to even think about it. "Alright. Well if you're sure. You know that I will find out about it sooner or later. But I really want you to tell me, so I will wait." Yeah, I really wanted to be the one to tell her, but I was feeling really weird about this, and just wanted to close my eyes and forget about tonight. "Yeah, well I will tell you eventually, just right now, no. Now enough talking, classes start tomorrow and we have to get up early." I got into bed, pulled up the covers and tried to block out the images of Draco's face as I rode him until we both came with ecstasy. **

** "Hermione! Wake up!" man it was way to early for someone to be yelling at me. "WHAT? Why are you yelling at me at 7:00 in the morning?" I opened my eyes to Ginny pulling on her uniform and brushing her hair. "Yeah. Hermione, it's 7 in the morning, but our first class starts in 30 minutes and we have to go to the other side of the castle." "Damn, why didn't any sort of alarm go off? I mean what's the point of a magic alarm if it doesn't work?" "Well, that usually requires you setting an alarm. Merlin knows I didn't. You were supposed to be in charge of it. But obviously you didn't." Bloody hell she's right. I was so caught up in the Draco drama; I had completely forgotten to set our charm alarm. "Sorry Ginny, you are right. I didn't set it last night. Well we must hurry. We can't be late for our first day." This year I had decided to take a couple pleasure classes so I wouldn't be swamped when it came to N.E.W.T.S. It was my last year, and I didn't want to be overwhelmed. My classes this year were 1st- Ghoul studies 2nd- Earth Magic 3rd- Apparation 4th- was my free period 6th- Ancient Studies and 7th was Astronomy. I never had much use for the stars before, but it seemed to be interesting, plus it only met on Wednesday nights so I decided to take it. "Did McGonagall already pass out the schedules?" "Well more like she had them tacked to our beds when I woke up this morning." About that time I was pulling up my uniform skirt and putting on my shoes. "Well are you ready Hermione? We haven't all morning." Luckily mine and Ginny's classes were in the same part of the castle. Mine was just up two floors from hers. "Yes, yes I'm ready. Let me grab my bag and we can go." I snatched my bag, books, and wand and we ran down the stairs. The common room was relatively empty, since most students didn't take an early morning class. There were a few older students who did decide to take one but other than that, it was quiet. We rushed out the portrait hole and ran down the corridor. We finally got to the other side of the castle were our classes were, with 5 minutes to spare. I had only two flights of stairs to go up and I would be there. "Well see you after classes Ginny. Good Luck." "Yeah you too, Mione." She went into her class and I started to climb the stairs. I got to the top of both flights and turned into my classroom. It was a good size turnout, not a ton of people, but enough. There weren't a lot of desks because the classroom was small, so I took the last available table. There was an empty chair next to me, but it didn't look like anyone else was coming in. we only had a minute until class started. About that time the door opened. I assumed it was the professor so I didn't look back. Instead I reached down to my bag to pull out my book and other supplies. I then heard someone set their bag down on the table and pull the chair next to mine out. I looked up and saw that, of course, Draco Malfoy was standing next to me. I was speechless. Of course, of all the classes in the school, his first would be ghouls' studies. I mean come on, who actually took this class? Oh right, me and every other 7th year that wanted an easy year. I quickly looked down, not being able to meet Draco's eyes. I was completely in shock. I heard him clear his throat, my groin ached and pulsed, and he sat down beside me. I could feel the electricity between us. The tension was so palpable and thick; you could cut it with a knife. I gradually leaned as far away from him as I could, trying my best not to brush up against him. I was getting hotter between my legs with every second he sat beside me. I could smell his clean smooth smell, and I almost lost it. It felt like an eternity had passed, but really it was only a minute. Our professor walked in jarring me out of the fantasy I was imagining. "Good morning students. My name is Georgina Smattle. I am the new Ghouls Studies professor. I hope to make this year fun, but educational. I will not bore you with long lecture's, but rather inform you of the fascinating other world that contains ghosts, spirits, and other things you have never imagined before. Please make yourselves comfortable in the seats that you are in currently, as these will be your permanent seats for the remainder of the year." Of course they are. Why would things be any different? Some of the people in the room were pleased with who they were sitting by; I on the other hand am not at all. This is like sexual torture because I just wanted to have sex with Draco again. Dear Merlin, what is happening to me? I have become a complete sex maniac. I could just imagine what it would be like to screw him again. No! I had to focus on class. I am going to train myself to ignore him completely and get on with this year. I looked straight ahead and focused on what professor Smattle was saying. Suddenly I could feel Draco's eyes on me. I wanted so bad to look over at him, but I kept my eyes in front of me and tried to ignore the wetness between my legs as I thought of his eyes raking over my naked body. I sat through the entire class not looking anywhere but the front of the class. "Alright student's thank you for a great first class, you are dismissed." I then gathered my books and practically ran out of class. When I got to the stairs I went down them so fast I almost fell. As I got to the bottom I swung around the corner and smacked into Ginny. "Jeez, Hermione. What's the problem?" I breathed a sigh of relief and yanked her down the hallway out of the Turris Magnus tower. "Slow down, what the hell is wrong with you?" I stopped to catch my breath in a little nook with a seat. I sat down and composed myself. "Nothing is wrong Ginny. I just wanted to get to you to see how your first class went. What was it again.. Oh yeah! Arithimacy?" I was totally trying to get her onto another subject. I still wasn't ready to talk about what happened. Partly because I was so turned on right now that if I talked about what happened, I might cum right there in front of Ginny. "Oh it was okay. I think this professor is going to make this year difficult. There are a couple of people in class that I like, but it's mostly full of Raveclaw's." Ginny yammered on about the people in her class and we drifted to the great hall for breakfast. Unfortunately our first class was before most people had to get up, so we had to go through an entire class before we could eat, but it was better to get it over with. Once we got to the great hall, we sat at the Gryffindor table just as the food was appearing before us. "Thank Merlin, I was starving." Ginny could literally eat anything and not gain a pound. I on the other hand daintily picked at my food, making sure not to gorge, since it would stick to me like an everlasting sticking charm. As Ginny droned on, her voice calmed me down. I sat there nodding at appropriate times, not really listening to what she was saying. I just thought that the rest of this year was going to be a wild ride, especially if I had any more classes with Draco. From the felling in my stomach, I couldn't tell if I wanted to see him more, or what. Oh well, bring on the year.**


End file.
